Leap of Faith
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero move to New York after running away from Oz. They make a new life and some new friends. They have a green daughter and they name her Faith. Years later, when Faith is kidnapped, Elphaba and Fiyero must rely on their new friends' daughter and the actors and actresses of Wicked to bring her back safely.
1. We Can Never Return to Oz, Can We?

"We can never return to Oz, can we?" Elphaba asked the scarecrow, Fiyero.

"No," he answered.

"I just wish…"

"What?"

"That Glinda could know, that we are alive."

"No. She can't. No one must know if we want to be safe."

Elphaba nodded and turned to the scarecrow. They slowly walked through the Time Dragon clock. Elphaba took one last look back at Oz and followed Fiyero through the clock.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero had moved to New York and made a new life there. They were able to rent an apartment, despite the landlord's suspicions about the green skin and the straw. Their apartment was pretty big. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. They were able to decorate it with some really nice furniture.

"Yero, are you mad at me?" Elphaba asked the night they finished moving in.

"About what, Fae?" Fiyero asked sleepily.

"For turning you into a scarecrow."

Fiyero looked surprised. He rolled over to look at his wife.

"Elphaba, you did what you could to save me life," he said as he gently traced her features with his finger.

"Yes, but a scarecrow?" Elphaba said, looking down.

"Elphie, you did your best," Fiyero said, leaning forward to kiss his wife.

"I know, but... Wait!" Elphaba said as she got up and went to the desk. She opened the drawer and took out a folded piece of paper.

"What is that?" Fiyero asked.

"A spell from the Grimmerie. I ripped it out before I gave it to Glinda. I think it might work," Elphaba said, not giving Fiyero a chance to respond before she started chanting. After a few minutes of chanting, a green poof of smoke appeared around Fiyero and died out quickly. Elphaba got a pillow and hit him with it.

"Ow! Elphaba! Stop. Hitting. Me! That hurts!" Fiyero's eyes widened. "That hurts," he repeated to himself. He look at his hands and smiled. There were no more gloves, but flesh. Fiyero was human again.

"My sweet Yero," Elphaba whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they heard a knock at the door. Fiyero opened it to see a young couple, no older than they were, standing outside. A little girl, about two years old, was standing in between them. Then woman was wearing a pink business suit and the man was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. The little girl was in a purple jumper with her shoulder length dark brown hair in pigtails.

"Hello," the woman said, extending her hand for Fiyero to shake.

"Hi," Fiyero answered, not knowing who these people were and why they were there.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm George Fourt and this is my wife, Laurie, and this is our daughter, Samantha. We live in the apartment down the hall."

"I'm Fiyero Tigelaar and this is my wife, Elph-" Fiyero stopped talking when he realized that Elphaba wasn't behind him.

"Please come in," Fiyero said to the family as he went to get Elphaba. He found Elphaba sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Elphie, we have guests!" Fiyero said in a loud whisper as he gently tried to pull Elphaba off of the bed.

"Fiyero!" She said sternly, as she pulled her hands away. "I can't go out there!"

"Why not?" asked Fiyero, genuinely confused.

"Green!" she said.

"Elphaba, they're not going to care," Fiyero attempted to pull his wife off of the bed.

"No!" she said sternly.

"Fine!" Fiyero shouted back. He went out to entertain his guests. He left Elphaba sitting on the bed, alone.

"My wife is a little tired right now. She may come out later," Fiyero announced to their guests as he sat down of the couch next to them. They nodded.

"So, tell me about yourselves," Fiyero said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I own a bakery down the street and my wife works as a part time nurse at the local hospital," George explained.

The men started to have 'man' talk. Samantha started to play with the stuffed bunny she brought over. Laurie was getting pretty bored. She wished that Fiyero's wife would come out. As if on cue, Elphaba appeared in the doorway.

"And then I said – Oh, Elphaba. You're up!" Fiyero exclaimed as he looked over George's shoulder at his wife. The Fourts turned around to look at Elphaba. A small gasp escaped their lips when they saw her.

_Here we go, again!_ Elphaba groaned as she stepped into the living room. She tried to smile, but it was obvious that she didn't appreciate them starring at her.

"Um…so…. You're Elphaba," Laurie finally said.

Elphaba nodded and sat down on the couch next to them. "This is my husband George," Laurie gently nudged him in the stomach because he was still starring at Elphaba, "and our two year old daughter, Samantha." Upon hearing her name, Samantha looked up and the woman sitting next to her mother. Her eyes widened and she dropped her bunny. Elphaba picked up the bunny and handed it back to Samantha. Samantha, after seeing that the woman wasn't going to hurt her, or her bunny, smiled. Elphaba looked relieved. At least the toddler could see past her green skin. Laurie was relieved that she was finally able to talk to Elphaba. She ignored the green, to Elphaba's amazement, and they were able to have a normal conversation. After a while, George looked at his watch. "Oh dear! Laurie, we are going to be late for the meeting!" George explained as he jumped off the couch. Laurie exhaled. She looked at Elphaba. "I know we just met, but would you mind watching Samantha for an hour or two?" she asked, also jumping off the couch. Elphaba smiled and looked at Fiyero. He nodded. "Sure!" She said, talking the toddler from her mother.

"Thank you so much!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Mama?" Samantha asked as she saw her parents leave.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back soon, okay?" Laurie said, giving her daughter a goodbye hug. Samantha nodded. And with that, they left and closed the door behind them. Samantha starred at the door like she expected them to come back. When they didn't come back, Samantha started to cry. Elphaba ran to her and picked her up.

"Don't cry, Samantha. Your mommy and daddy will be back soon," she said as she rubbed the crying two year old's back. This made Samantha stop crying. She looked at Elphaba with tear-stained eyes. "Promise?" she asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Promise."

Samantha smiled. "What would you like to do?" Elphaba asked.

Samantha thought for a moment. She looked down at her bunny. "Bunny!" she exclaimed as she held the bunny in Elphaba's face. Elphaba put her down and took the bunny. She chanted a spell under her breath and the bunny began to float in the air. Samantha's eyes grew wide in childhood innocence. "Ohhhhhhh!" she exclaimed as she watched Elphaba make her bunny do flips in the air. After a while, Elphaba got tired and made the bunny land on Samantha's head. Elphaba dropped on the couch in exhaustion. Samantha giggled and climbed onto Elphaba's lap, wanting more. Elphaba slowly shook her head. Samantha looked disappointed, but she understood. She snuggled in Elphaba's lap and whispered, "Elphie," as both of them fell asleep.


	2. Won't Have Time for Me

Elphaba had been waking up vomiting every morning for the past two weeks. Fiyero was starting to worry about her.

"Fae, maybe we should see a doctor about this?" Fiyero said, concern filling his voice.

Elphaba gently lifted her head. "No!" she said as she ran to the bathroom. Fiyero didn't know if she said no to him or no to throwing up again. When Elphaba returned, he got his answer. "I don't need to go to a doctor." The doorbell rang. Fiyero answered it and it was Laurie. They made it a habit of dropping by. Elphaba and Fiyero didn't mind. They enjoyed their company. "Hello, Fiyero!" greeted Laurie.

"Hello Laurie. What's in the bag?"

"Fiyero, don't be nosy!" Elphaba scolded as she stepped forward.

Laurie laughed. "Something for Elphaba. She told me that she was getting sick."

"You're a doctor, right?" Fiyero asked, completely ignoring what she just said.

"Nurse," corrected Laurie.

"Same difference," said Fiyero. "Can you help Elphaba?"

Laurie looked confused. "You didn't tell him yet?" she asked Elphaba. Elphaba shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Fiyero asked, hating being out of the loop.

Elphaba smiled, "Fiyero, I'm pregnant."

Fiyero went pale. "You're what?" he asked.

"We're going to have a baby!" Elphaba exclaimed, taking Fiyero's hands into her own. Fiyero quickly recovered and lifted his wife into the air. "Oh Fae, this is amazing! When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago," Elphaba smiled.

"This is so wonderful. But," Fiyero said, eying the bag, "I still want to know what's in the bag."

Elphaba and Laurie began to laugh. Laurie handed the bag to Elphaba and Elphaba took out a small box. "They're special pills that help with the morning sickness. These kept me sane when I was pregnant with Sammy," Laurie explained.

"Are they okay for the baby?" Fiyero asked.

"I took them with Samantha and she turned out pretty good." Just then, Samantha walked in, chocolate covering most of her face. "Samantha!" Laurie scolded. "Where did you get that?"

Samantha looked up to her mother. She knew that she wasn't supposed to have chocolate before lunch. She walked over to Elphaba in complete silence. Laurie sighed. Elphaba chuckled silently. "Okay, so they may make your child addicted to chocolate," she said in a joking voice. "But, other than that, they are perfectly safe for the baby." Fiyero nodded. "Oh, Fiyero, this is for you," Laurie said as she handed Fiyero a small book. "What to Expect when You're Expecting?" he asked, reading the title. Laurie nodded. "It contains all of the information new parents need to know," she said with a smile. "Come on, Sammy! It's time for lunch." Laurie said as she took her daughter's hand. Samantha followed her mother out the door and waved good-bye to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"We're going to have a baby!" Fiyero exclaimed once they had left.

Elphaba couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

The months went by really fast. Elphaba's stomach was getting bigger and she was getting crankier. Samantha stopped coming by as often as she used to. Elphaba thought that her mother told her to give them some space. Elphaba did miss Samantha a lot. There was a knock at the door. Elphaba struggled to get out of the chair, being eight months pregnant. Fiyero quickly appeared and gently pushed Elphaba back into the chair. "I'll get it!" he sang as he ran to the door. He opened it and Laurie was standing there with Samantha. Laurie looked like she didn't sleep in days.

"Laurie, are you alright?" Fiyero asked as he let Laurie into the house. Samantha was holding a basket. "I am so sorry to bother you like this," Laurie said in between breaths.

"Not at all," Elphaba said. "What's wrong?"

"I got a call from the office. I'm needed there to help with an emergency delivery. George is sick and I can't bring Sammy with me."

"We'll watch her," Fiyero offered. Samantha looked up at him and flittered her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, directing the question more to Elphaba than Fiyero. Elphaba got up out of her chair and nodded. It had been more than a month since they were asked to baby sit Samantha and they missed her. Samantha smiled and ran to Elphaba, who met her with a hug. Laurie sighed and mouthed _'Thank you'_ to them as she ran down the stairs.

"What do you have in the basket?" Elphaba asked Samantha.

"I made cookies!" Samantha, now three years old, announced, very proud of herself. She gave the basket to Elphaba, how took a cookie. "Mmmmmm!" she said as she bit into the warm cookie. "These are the best cookies I've ever had!" she exclaimed. Samantha smiled and offered Fiyero a cookie. Fiyero took one and was immediately was transported into dreamland. Elphaba laughed at his reaction. These were some really good cookies. She sat down in the chair again and lifted Samantha onto her lap. Samantha pointed her tiny finger at Elphaba's stomach. "Is the baby inside there?" she asked. Elphaba nodded. She took the tiny hand and placed it on her stomach. A few seconds later, Samantha felt a kick. Her eyes filled with wonder and awe. Elphaba laughed at the little girl's pleasure in feeling a baby kick. "What are you gonna name her?" Samantha asked, assuming it would be a girl she could play with. Elphaba laughed. "I don't know yet. What do you think we should name her?"

Samantha didn't hesitate. "Sammy!" she exclaimed.

This threw Elphaba and Fiyero into a fit of giggles. "Sammy?" she repeated. Samantha nodded.

"We'll think about it," Elphaba told her and Samantha fell asleep.

* * *

The last month went by really slowly. Elphaba was crankier than ever. She couldn't wait to get this baby out of her. Her crankiness caused her to have magic outbursts. Whenever she got mad, the item that was closest to her would explode. Then, one day, it happened.

It was in the middle of the night. Elphaba and Fiyero were sleeping peacefully, until a scream interrupted their rest.

"AHHHH!" Elphaba screamed. Fiyero shot up. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, and looked at his wife. She was on her side, facing away from him, and clutching her stomach. Fiyero noticed that the bed was wet. Elphaba's water broke and she was in labor.

"Fae?" asked Fiyero.

"Fiyero, go get Laurie!" commanded Elphaba.

Fiyero jumped out of bed and ran down the hall of the building. He banged on their door. A few seconds later, a sleepy Laurie and George opened the door. When they saw the panic in Fiyero's eyes, they immediately knew what was wrong.

They ran with Fiyero back to their apartment and into the bedroom. Elphaba was still on her side, rubbing her stomach. She saw Laurie and tried to smile to greet her, but another contraction prevented that from happening.

"Alright, Elphaba, dear. We are going to get you to the hospital," Laurie said calmly as she helped Elphaba out of the bed. Elphaba struggled to get up.

"George," Laurie addressed her husband, "Fiyero and I are going to take my car and get Elphaba to the hospital. You stay here with Sammy." George saluted his wife and ran out.

It took a while to get Elphaba into the car. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was tired.

"I'm sorry!" Elphaba apologized as the car sped down the street.

"It's okay, Elphaba! The exact same thing happened to me. We can't control these things," Laurie responded, not taking her eyes off the road.

Once the got to the hospital, Elphaba was ready to give birth. She asked if Laurie could be with her and the doctor said yes.

Elphaba was pushing for a full half hour. With one final push, Elphaba sank into the pillows and breathed a sigh of relief. Fiyero was still holding her hand. Laurie cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in a pink blanket.

"Fiyero, is the baby…" Elphaba started, looking down at her hands. Fiyero took her hands and squeezed them. Laurie appeared next to them and said, "Let me be the first to introduce your new daughter." Laurie handed the blankets over to Elphaba. Elphaba took the bundle of blankets and look at the baby wrapped in them. She had black hair, big eyes, a tiny nose and emerald green skin. Elphaba tried not to be surprised at the baby's skin color.

"I'll leave you new parents alone. I check in again later," Laurie whispered as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Yero!" Elphaba whispered.

"What for?" asked Fiyero.

Elphaba started to cry. "The baby. It's my fault she's green!"

"Fae, this is most certainly not your fault!" Fiyero protested, gently whipping his wife's tears.

"Fiyero, the baby is green!" Elphaba almost shouted.

"I don't care if the baby was born with rainbow skin," Fiyero said. "All that matters to me is that she is okay and that you're okay."

Elphaba stopped crying and smiled. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Fiyero responded as he kissed his wife.

"What should we name her?" Elphaba asked, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"What ever you want is fine with me," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I like Faith. I've always liked that name."

"Then Faith it is!"

* * *

The next day, Elphaba was allowed to go home with Faith. When they returned to their apartment, they found George, Laurie and Samantha there. There was a big "Welcome Home" banners, with all of the e's backwards. Samantha made the banner. It was pretty good, considering that she was only three years old.

"What's all this?" Elphaba asked, surprised.

"A 'Welcome Home' party," Samantha said in a loud whisper. She walked over to Elphaba. Elphaba knelt down so Samantha could see the new baby. Samantha looked at the emerald baby. A big frown came across her face.

"What's her name," Samantha asked, forcing a smile.

"Faith," Elphaba answered.

The frown reappeared on Sammy's face. "What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"Nothing," Samantha said as she ran out the room.

Elphaba stood back up and looked at Laurie and George in confusion.

"It's not what you think," George finally said. "It's not the green she's upset about."

"She's gotten really close to you since you came. George and I are becoming very busy and we can't always be with her. She's really smart for her age and knows that you won't have a lot of time for her."

"We'll talk to her," George volunteered.

Elphaba remembered how she felt when her younger sister, Nessarose, was born. She remembered her mother not having a lot of time for her. Her mother was one of the only people in her family that was able to look past her green skin.

"I know how she feels," Elphaba spoke up. George and Laurie smiled and left the apartment to find Samantha.

Elphaba set the baby down in the crib she and Fiyero bought and sighed. Fiyero came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She looks up to us, Yero. We can't just abandon her," Elphaba said, turning around to face her husband.

"We won't, Fae. We will find a way to make time for both Sammy and Faith. I promise," Fiyero said as he pulled Elphaba in for a hug.


	3. Kidnapped

Samantha began to visit Elphaba and Fiyero less and less. They had their hands full with Faith, but they really missed Samantha. One day, Elphaba was feeding Faith when a light knock came from the door. Fiyero was busy in the kitchen, so Elphaba went to open the door. She was trilled to see Samantha standing at the door.

"Mommy says you might need this," she said, handing Elphaba a box.

"Thank you! Would you like to come in?" Elphaba asked.

Samantha looked down the hall to make sure her parents weren't looking. When she saw that the coast was clear, she nodded and walked in. The whole time, Samantha wouldn't stop looking at the baby Elphaba always carried in her arms. This did not go unnoticed by Elphaba.

"Elphie?" Samantha finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

The question stung Elphaba in the heart. She looked at Samantha. Why would she even say such a thing?

"Do you still want to spend time with me?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off Faith.

"Of course, I do," Elphaba reassured her. Tears streamed down Samantha's cheek. Elphaba couldn't take seeing her cry. She pulled Samantha closer to her. She waved her hand and a big chocolate chip cookie appeared. She gave it to Samantha, hoping it would make her stop crying. It did. Samantha took the cookie and ate it.

"Would you like to hold Faith, Sammy?" Elphaba asked. Samantha nodded and Elphaba gently placed Faith into her arms. Samantha starred at the small person she was holding. She got a better look at the baby. She was really cute. Samantha smiled up at her.

"And I'll tell you something else," Elphaba said in a whisper. "When Faith gets bigger, you can come over and you girls can play together all you want."

Samantha smiled. Her teeth were white and straight. She nodded in agreement. She gave Faith back to Elphaba, jumped off the couch and left.

* * *

The years went by very quickly. Samantha was 13 and Faith was 10. They went to the same school. The kids at the school were mean to Faith because of her green skin, and Faith was very happy that Samantha was there for her. Then, one day, all of that changed.

Samantha was sleeping over at Elphaba's apartment because her parents were busy that night. She found herself sleeping more in Faith's room than in her own room. Samantha heard the window open and footsteps coming in. Samantha was the first to wake up, but before she did, the stranger grabbed Faith.

"AHHHH! Sammy!" Faith screamed as she struggled to be set free from the person's iron grasp.

"Shut up, you brat!" screamed the voice. Elphaba and Fiyero rushed into the room. There wasn't anytime for Elphaba to react to what was happening, because there was a streak of light and Elphaba collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Morrible!" shouted Fiyero, obviously knowing who this person was. "What do you want?"  
"If you ever want to see you precious daughter alive again, you will come back to Oz and face your punishments!" roared Morrible as she disappeared with Faith in a poof of smoke.

Samantha scrambled out of bed and violently shook Elphaba.

"Elphaba! ELPHABA! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" Samantha pleaded. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and starred up at Samantha.

"What happened?" She asked as she struggled to get up.

"Morrible came here. She took Faith," Fiyero explained.

Elphaba burst into tears. "Faith!" she screamed, like she expected her to run into her arms. She looked at Fiyero. "Yero, we need to save her!" Elphaba pleaded.

"We will leave immediately!" Fiyero said as he ran out of the room to pack.

"I want to come with you," Samantha said, startling Elphaba. She had forgotten that Samantha was there.

"No, Sammy, it's to dangerous. Stay here."

"I don't want to stay here," Samantha said, fighting back tears. Elphaba looked at her.

"Why not?" Elphaba asked, pulling her closer. "You're parents will miss you."

"No, they won't. They don't care. They don't want me anymore!" Samantha sobbed.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Elphaba asked.

"They never have any time for me anymore!"

Elphaba remembered the day she brought Faith home from the hospital. Samantha was worried that she wouldn't have time for her, and now she's saying that her parents don't have time for her.

"Okay, you can come, but you should at least write them a note."

Sammy smiled at getting her way. She ran to Faith's desk and took out a pen and paper and wrote her parents a note, explaining everything. She slipped the note under her parents' door. When she returned to Elphaba and Fiyero, Elphaba was wearing a black dress, a strange pointy hat and cape. She had a black bag strapped over her shoulder and was carrying a broom. To Samantha, she looked like a witch.

"Why are you carrying a broom?" asked Sammy.

Elphaba smiled and let go of the broom. It was floating in mid air. Samantha's mouth dropped open. She remembered Elphaba levitating her stuffed bunny when she was younger. All of that made sense now. Samantha couldn't believe that she didn't make the reference until now, being a Wicked fan since she was 10 years old. Elphaba was the former Wicked Witch of the West.

* * *

"Are we ready to go?" Fiyero asked. He was wearing a green suit that looked a lot like his Caption of the Guard costume from Wicked. Elphaba and Samantha turned around and nodded. They walked outside together. It was still dark. A perfect cover for them. Elphaba looked around to make sure that no one saw them.

"So… do you have a plan?" Fiyero asked Elphaba.

"Urg! The plan. I didn't think of one!" Elphaba said as she crumbled to the ground.

"I did!" announced Samantha. "But first, we are going to need to do some recruiting."

* * *

**This is it! The moment you have all been waiting for. Please review the story and tell me which Wicked actors and actresses you would like Samantha, Elphaba and Fiyero to recruit. Also, if you would like to be a character in the story, please let me know. Tell me what you would like your name to be and the traits of your character. You have until Thursday August 29, 2013 at 8:30 PM EST (2 days from now) to tell me. And tell all of your friends! Spread the word! Thank you and keep reviewing.**


	4. Recruiting

"Recruiting?" Fiyero repeated, to make sure he heard Samantha correctly.

"Yes. Recruiting. I have a plan. If we are going to go back to Oz and save Faith, we are going to need some back up."

"Who?" Elphaba asked, straightening up.

Samantha smiled as she led Fiyero and Elphaba to the subway station. They took a train to Broadway. They walked for about three blocks and came upon the Gershwin Theatre.

"What are we doing here?" Elphaba asked, looking up at the giant _Wicked_ sign.

"It's _Wicked_. We can get help from some of the actors and actresses to help bring Faith back."

"Will they help?" Fiyero asked.

"If we ask them nicely and explain everything, they might," Samantha said, pulling Elphaba and Fiyero to the stage door to wait for them to come out. They waited in the shadows until the crowd went away.

Derek Klena was the first one out. Katie Rose Clark second. Lindsay Mendez came out last. They were signing programs for about half and hour. When the crowd died away, they looked like they were about to leave when Samantha pulled Elphaba and Fiyero out of the shadows. They were greeted with wide smiled from the three stars.

"Hi! Would you guys like an autograph?" Lindsay asked, smiling.

"That would be great!" Samantha said, fan girling.

"Sam!" scolded Elphaba.

"Right, sorry!" Samantha said, blushing.

"Are you Lindsay Mendez, Derek Klena and Katie Rose Clark?" asked Elphaba.

"Well, yes, but why do you…?" That was good enough for Elphaba. With a wave of her hand, Lindsay, Derek and Katie Rose were gone in a poof of smoke. Samantha and Fiyero's mouths dropped open. Sam turned around.

"Elphaba, you can't just poof people to who knows where knows where!" Samantha almost shouted. She turned back around to where the stars were. Elphaba waved her hand again and they went to get their next victim.

* * *

Stephanie J. Block, Willemijn Verkaik and Megan Hilty were window-shopping in the streets of London. Derrick Williams and Kyle Dean Massey were lagging behind them, holding about five bags each.

"Are you going to but out all of the stores?" Derrick asked as he tried to keep up with the three women. Stephanie, Willemijn and Megan laughed. They saw a pretty blue dress with golden sequence in a window of a dress shop. Their faces were glued to the window as they admired it. Suddenly, the reflections of three people, a man, a woman and a young girl came into their view. They whipped around in surprise. The woman's skin was green.

"Hi," Stephanie said, still staring at Elphaba's green skin.

"Are these the people?" Elphaba asked dryly.

"Now, Elphaba, before you do something that we are all going to regret later, let me just say that –"

"Are they?" Elphaba interrupted. Samantha nodded slightly.

Elphaba turned back to the women, who were still in shock. "We are going to need to borrow you for," Elphaba thought for a moment, "however long we need to."

"Well, actually, Stephanie, Willemijn and I have to –" Megan was cut off.

"ELPHABA!" Fiyero screamed, but he was too late. Stephanie, Willemijn, Megan, Derrick and Kyle were gone in a poof of smoke.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Samantha said. Elphaba glared at her to tell her that she didn't care and they were off to get their next group of actors and actresses.

* * *

They managed to find their last group together at a party. Idina, Kristen, and Kendra were sitting at a table talking. Eden, Norbert, Alli and Aaron were dancing. Everything stopped when they saw Elphaba. Elphaba really didn't appreciate being starred at.

"What?" she asked.

"Elphie…" Fiyero started.

It was too late, again. Idina, Kristen, Eden, Norbert, Allie and Aaron were gone in a puff of smoke.

"Remember when I said that you had to ask them nicely if you wanted their help?" Samantha asked Elphaba.

"I know that I am going to regret asking this, but, Fae, where are they?" Fiyero asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll see," Elphaba replied as they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

When the smoke cleared around them, Fiyero, Sam and Elphaba found themselves in a castle living room. There before them, were the actors and actresses, all lying on the floor. When they looked up and saw the people that had sent them there, they all sat up.

"Kiamo Ko?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded. "Nobody will think of finding us here."

"Who are you and what are we doing here?" Stephanie asked.

Elphaba's was breathing hard and collapsed on the floor. Sending everyone here took a lot out of her. "Faith!" she cried. Fiyero gently picked her up and said to Samantha, "I'm going to get her to bed. She's really tired. You stay here and explain everything to everyone." He left with Elphaba in his arms and Samantha was left alone with her idols.

"Firstly, I'm really sorry about Elphaba poofing you all here. Secondly, I'm a really big fan!" Samantha exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We are here to ask you a favor. Elphaba's daughter," Samantha said, composing herself. "Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda are real people. Elphaba's daughter, Faith, was kidnapped by Madame Morrible. We need your help to bring her home safely." Samantha explained, hoping that it was convincing. Everyone just starred at her.

"You all think I'm crazy, don't you?" Samantha asked, lowing her eyes. They nodded. "Okay, it may seem crazy, but it's the truth. Trust me."

They all looked skeptical at first, but them Willemijn spoke up. "I'll help you!"

"Me too!" said Megan.

"Me three!" said Idina.

"I'm in!" said Derek.

After everyone said that they would help, the door opened. Sam turned around to see a blonde woman with tear stained eyes. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a blue bubbly dress. When she saw everyone gathered in the living room, she gasped in surprise. "Who are you?" she said, her voice chocked up.

"Um…" was all that Sam could say. Fiyero came down the stairs with a calmer Elphaba. As soon as they entered the room, time seemed to stop.

"Elphie?" the blonde woman asked. Elphaba and Fiyero stood there, frozen. The blonde woman stepped closer to them. She touched Elphaba face, tears in her eyes. After about three seconds, the blonde tackled Elphaba to the floor. "ELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shouted.

"Hi, Glinda!" Elphaba said softly. Glinda got up and helped Elphaba to her feet. She then proceeded to slap Elphaba across the face. Elphaba rubbed her sore cheek. "That is faking your death, Elphaba Thropp! And leaving me here, all alone!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba straightened up. "I guess I deserve that. I'm so sorry, Glinda! Really, I am. I really did want to tell you, but I thought that it would be safer this way," Tears were stinging Elphaba's eyes. "I really missed you."

Glinda started to cry. Elphaba lifted her into a hug. Glinda buried her face in Elphaba's chest. Elphaba gently rubbed her back and looked at Samantha.

"They're going to help," she explained.

Elphaba smiled and gently pulled away from Glinda. She walked into the living room.

"Really?" Elphaba asked in disbelief. The actors and actresses nodded. "Thank you! And I'm sorry for poofing you all here. I guess I was just really worried about my daughter, I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's okay Elphaba," Lindsay said in a comforting way.

"I still think we are going to need more help," Samantha interjected.

"More help?" asked Fiyero. "We already have," he did a headcount, "15 actors and actresses. How many more could we need?"

"I have some friends that I know will want to help. We are going to have to make another trip back to New York."

* * *

**Samantha, Elphaba and Fiyero need your help. Become a character in the story to help them. You have until 8:30 PM TODAY (August 29****th****) to do so! THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT!**


	5. Friends Helping

**Thank you all for your reviews and participation! And now, the cast list:**

**artsoccer = Emma**

** .5 = Nia (ME)**

**Mad-Idina-Fan98 = Taylah**

**TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity = Vanessa**

**ExoticPeachBlossom = Max**

**Schulyar Rae = Emily**

**MyVisionIsDying = Sara**

**theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611 = Bonnie**

**ElphabaThroppxx = Romy**

**For the sake of the story, we are all 14 and 15 years old girls.**

**The Actors and Actresses of Wicked:**

**Elphabas**

**1. Idina Menzel**

**2. Eden Espinosa**

**3. Stephanie J. Block**

**4. Lindsay Mendez**

**5. Willemijn Verkaik**

**6. Kerry Ellis**

**Glindas**

**1. Kristen Chenoweth**

**2. Megan Hilty**

**3. Katie Rose Clark**

**4. Alli Mauzey**

**5. Kendra Kassebaum**

**Fiyeros**

**1. Norbert Leo Butz**

**2. Derek Klena**

**3. Kyle Dean Massey**

**4. Derrick Williams**

**5. Aaron Tveit**

* * *

"What did you have in mind?" Elphaba asked.

"I have some friends that would like nothing more than to come to Oz," Samantha said, smiling.

"And you want me to go back there?" Elphaba asked, slowly. Samantha nodded. "Oh no! No! No! No! I am not going back there!" Elphaba said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Then what are we going to do?" Fiyero butted his way into the conversation.

Samantha thought for a moment and slowly turned her head to the _Wicked_ cast. "You're going to send us, aren't you?" asked Norbert. Samantha nodded.

"Oh, while we're there, can we get Kerry?" asked Idina.

"Kerry?" Elphaba said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Let's get Kerry Ellis!" chimed Willemijn.

"Fine!" Elphaba gave in. She clapped her hands and Kerry Ellis appeared. Samantha squealed, having all of her favorite Wicked stars in one room together.

"Um… what am I doing here?" asked Kerry. Instead of answering, Samantha ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Samantha, who are your friends that we are going to get?" Elphaba said, completely ignoring Kerry's question.

"Well, there's Emma, Nia, Taylah, Max, Emily, Sara, Bonnie, Romy and my cousin, Vanessa. That's eight more people right there. Nine if you count Kerry," Samantha said, counting on her fingers. Kerry was still confused as to why she was there.

"Great! Stephanie, you can go and get Emma. Lindsay and Willemijn can go get Nia. Alli and Eden can get Taylah. Idina can get Max. Katie Rose and Derek can get Emily. Kristen and Kyle can get Sara. Derrick can get Bonnie. Kendra can get Romy. I guess I can go with Samantha to get Vanessa." Elphaba said, making a list of who was going where. "Alright, good luck everyone. Oh, I will leave it to the rest of you to fill Kerry in on what's going on. Thanks!" Elphaba clapped her hands twice and Stephanie, Lindsay, Willemijn, Alli, Eden, Idina, Katie Rose, Derek, Kristen, Kyle, Kendra, Samantha and Elphaba were gone, leaving Fiyero and Glinda alone with the other actors and actresses.

* * *

Emma was sitting at her desk, drawing in her sketchbook.

"That's a really nice drawing!" A voice said from behind her.

"Thank you, I – OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE STEPHANIE J. BLOCK!" Emma shouted. "AND YOU LIKE MY DRAWING!"

"Yeah! It's really nice. Who is it?"

Emma blushed and slyly pointed her finger at Stephanie. Stephanie looked at the picture of her as Elphaba. It was very detailed. "Wow, you are really good!" she complemented the girl who she was about to kidnap.

"You really think so?" Emma asked in disbelief. Stephanie nodded. Emma carefully ripped the drawing out of her sketchbook and gave it to Stephanie. "You can have it!"

Stephanie smiled at her, took the drawing, and they vanished.

* * *

"Tell them how IIIIIIIIIIII am defyyyyyyyyyyying gravityyyyyyyyyy. I'm flying highhhhhhhhhh defyyyyyyyyyying gravity!" Nia sang into her hairbrush as she brushed her long, black hair.

"You have a really nice voice!" someone said from behind her.

"Thanks!" Nia said. "Wait a minute…" she turned around to find Lindsay Mendez and Willemijn Verkaik standing behind her, waving. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Lindsay and Willemijn covered their ears as Nia ran to them and gave them a hug. "Oh my gosh! You're Lindsay Mendez and Willemijn Verkaik!" Nia released her favorite stars. "And you're in my room. Um… why are you in my room?" she asked, not losing the big grin on her face. They vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Taylah was lying on her bed, taking a nap. Alli and Eden walked into her room.

"Aw, she's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up," Alli said, admiring the sleeping girl.

"Me too, but Elphaba needs her help," Eden said, gently shaking Taylah awake.

Taylah woke to a start. "Wow!" she said as she looked up at Alli and Eden. "This is the best dream ever!" she exclaimed, slowly sitting up.

"Especially when you find out that this isn't a dream!" Alli said.

"Even better!" Taylah said as she got out of bed. They were gone before Taylah could give them a hug.

* * *

Max was sitting at her computer, typing up a new chapter of her _Wicked_ fanfic. Idina snuck up behind her.

"Whacha typin?" she asked in a playful tone.

"A new chapter to my – HOLY COW! IDINA MENZEL!" Max exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair and tackled Idina to the ground. Idina laughed. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's you!" she said, finally letting go. "Um… what are you doing here?" They vanished before Idina could answer.

* * *

Emily was hanging up a poster of Katie Rose Clark, Derek Klena and Lindsay Mendez together in Wicked. Katie Rose and Derek approached the girl, who was oblivious to their presence.

"EW! I hate that poster! It makes me look so fat!" Katie Rose exclaimed in disgust. Emily turned around. Her eyes darted back between the poster and the people before her. She covered her hand with her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "Actually, you look really nice in the poster," Emily said, composing herself.

"Why, thank you! Now I feel really bad!" she said, an apologetic look appearing on her face.

"Why?" asked Emily, but her question was never answered.

* * *

Sara was on her break from school. She was walking through the streets on New York when she came upon the Gershwin Theatre. She took a picture of it on her IPod.

"Hello!" a female voice said from behind her. Sara whipped around to see Kristen and Kyle standing behind her. She was so shocked, she almost dropped her IPod. A poof of smoke and they were gone.

* * *

Bonnie was starring at her poster of Rachel Tucker, admiring the actress's flawless skin. Derrick Williams appeared behind her. "How's it going?" he asked in a casual voice. Bonnie whipped around and saw Derrick. "Derrick Williams? What are you doing here?" she asked, slowly stepping forward. "Here to take you on an adventure," said a voice from behind her. Bonnie turned around and saw Rachel Tucker winking at her. "My poster of Rachel Tucker just winked at me. She's talking to me. But, as much as I love you, this is just plain scary," she said to the poster. "And on top of all this, I'm talking to a poster. A poster!" Poster Rachel Tucker laughed. "This is nothing. Wait until you see what Derrick is getting you into." Bonnie gave Derrick a confused face.

"What is Poster Rachel Tucker talking about?" she asked him.

Derrick laughed nervously and they vanished.

* * *

Romy was in her room, getting ready for her soccer game. She was tying her shoes when Kendra appeared next to her.

"Nice uniform!" she said.

Romy turned around. Kendra was smiling and waving. Romy was too shocked to scream. "Kendra Kassebaum?" she asked in disbelief. Kendra laughed and they were gone.

* * *

"Where is your cousin, Sam?" Elphaba asked impatiently.

"She should be doing her opening night at the Franklin Prep production of Oliver," Sam answered as she and Elphaba stepped into the school's theatre. When they got there, she was singing the final lyrics of _As Long As He Needs Me_.

_"If you are lonely…"_

"Can we please stay for the rest of the show?" asked Sam.

_"You love them, so I won't betray his trust…"_

Elphaba gave her an annoyed look. "No, we are on a time sensitive mission!"

_"True just as long…"_

Elphaba clapped her hands and she, Sam and Vanessa, who was dressed up as Nancy, we back at the castle with everyone else.

_"As he needs-"_ Vanessa looked around. "Where the heck am I?!" she asked, realizing that she wasn't on the stage anymore.

"Finish the song, it was great!" Kerry encouraged.

"KERRY ELLIS!" Vanessa shouted, as she ran to give her idol a hug.

"Hey, Kerry, you've got competition!" Aaron said in a joking tone.

"Sam, what's going on?" Vanessa asked, releasing Kerry.

"Well, here's the thing. First, sorry for taking you away from your big night, Nessa. Second, Faith has been kidnapped."

"I'll kill whoever kidnapped her!" Vanessa muttered under her breath. "But, I'll forgive you for poofing me to a strange castle in a mystical land, but only because Kerry Ellis is here."

Sam laughed as she hugged her cousin. "Is everyone here?" she asked looking around to see if anyone was missing. Seeing that everyone was there, she continued, "Alright, here's the plan. We need to find out where Morrible is keeping Faith and rescue her. Any questions?"

Lindsay raised her hand. "How exactly are we going to do that?" she asked.

Samantha thought for a moment. "We will need some disguises. Elphaba can probably handle that. And we will need some type of distraction to take their attention away from us."

"Like what?" asked Megan.

"Let's think. Where would Morrible keep Faith?" asked Sam.

"Someplace where she knows that we will look," said Glinda.

"Southstairs!" Elphaba and Fiyero said at the same time.

Everyone looked at them. "Good! Now how are we going to get there undetected?" Sam said.

"Costumes!" shouted Glinda! She waved her wand and everyone was wearing pink, including Elphaba and Fiyero. Everyone seemed to like the pink, excluding Elphaba and Max, who both weren't big fans of the color pink.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted at her best friend after seeing the pink, frilly dress she was wearing. Everyone started to laugh, knowing how Elphaba didn't like pink.

"Please get this off me," begged Max. Glinda waved her wand and Max was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt. "Thank you!" she said to Glinda.

"We could dress up as our characters," suggested Stephanie.

"Yes, because there is nothing distracting about six Elphabas, five Glindas and five Fiyeros running all over Oz!" said Kerry sassily.

"I think that's the point. To create a distraction while Elphaba and Sam free Faith," commented Idina. Elphaba nodded in agreement.

"I have another idea. We can all go in groups. There are many ways to enter the Emerald City. We will all use different disguises to get into the city. Some of you will be upper class Emerald City residence, some of you from Munchkin land and the rest of you from Quox."

"What do people from Quox wear?" asked Megan, hoping it was something with sparkles. Much to her dismay, it wasn't.

"Simple brown cloths. They're not exactly the richest people in Oz," Elphaba explained, looking for a spell in the Grimmerie. Megan groaned. Elphaba found the spell very quickly. She made a list of who was going to be who.

EMERALD CITY

Derrick Williams

Megan Hilty

Lindsay Mendez

Sara

Norbert Leo Butz

Kendra Kassebaum

Bonnie

Eden Espinosa

MUNCHKINS

Stephanie J. Block

Kyle Dean Massey

Derek Klena

Emily

Max

Aaron Tveit

Emma

Willemijn Verkaik

Romy

QUOX

Kristen Chenoweth

Katie Rose Clark

Alli Mauzey

Kerry Ellis

Idina Menzel

Nia

Vanessa

Taylah

"This just might work!" exclaimed Kendra, examining the list.

"I hope so," Elphaba responded.

"I'm going to be with Idina Menzel!" fan girled Taylah under her breath, hoping that no one heard her.

"Glinda, can you help me with the spell?" asked Elphaba, showing Glinda the spell in the Grimmerie. Glinda looked at the spell and nodded. She and Elphaba began to chant the spell together. The way that chanted together made it sound like they were singing. After a few seconds, there was a blinding flash of light. When it died away, everyone was in their costumes. The Emerald City folks were wearing broad green dresses and suits. The Munchkins were wearing simple robes with hints of yellow and orange in them. The Quox group was wearing simple brown robes that were tied around their waists with robes. Nia began to cry and was wrapped up in the arms of Alli Mauzey. "It's okay! It's only temporary," she said, trying to comfort the crying 14-year-old girl. Nia took a deep breath and quickly composed herself. She nodded as she looked down at the outfit she was wearing. She could be a big girl and wear it, for now.

"Alright, everyone. This is it! Fiyero, Glinda and I will stay here in case something comes up." Elphaba chanted another spell and everyone started to have a greenish glow around them. "I just casted a protection spell that will prevent anything unthinkable from happening." By unthinkable, everyone knew that Elphaba meant dying. "Any last minute questions?"

"Not that I can think of," said Derek.

"How will we stay in contact with each other? What if one group gets lost, or worse, captured?" asked Stephanie.

"Sam will keep everything together," Elphaba responded.

"I will?" asked Sam, not remembering that she agreed to anything.

Elphaba began to chant another spell. This one made Samantha's feet leave the ground. "Elphaba, please put me down. You know that I don't like heights!" Samantha begged. Elphaba stopped chanting and Samantha returned to the floor. Elphaba collapsed into the nearest chair. "What just happened?" Samantha asked, looking at her hands.

"Temporary magic. It's the best I can do," Elphaba sighed. "Samantha and I will be able to keep in contact with all of you using magic. If something happens, we will let you know. The Emerald City group will enter from the North side of the city. The Munchkin group will enter from the South side of the city. The Quox group will enter from the west side of the city." Elphaba looked like she was going to faint if she said one more word. "Good luck," she said before passing out. Samantha rushed to Elphaba. She gave the groups a quick nod, grabbed the Grimmerie and chanted the spell that would send them on their way.


	6. Almost Rescued

"Let me out of here right now!" Faith screamed as she shook the jail bars.

"Oh for the love of Oz, shut up!" Morrible yelled back.

"Not until you let me go!" Faith shouted.

"You're parents will be here shortly. Then I will have my revenge."

"Revenge? What revenge?" Faith asked.

"Like I would tell you," Morrible laughed as she waved her hand. Faith slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The Emerald City group just entered the gates. Bonnie and Sara were admiring the scenery.

"You know what this calls for?" Megan asked. She looked at Lindsay and winked. Lindsay laughed as she and Megan began to sing.

"One short day in the Emerald City!" Lindsay and Megan sang. Bonnie and Sara turned around and sang with them. "One short day in the Emerald City!" The group linked arms and skipped down the streets, ignoring the weird looks the citizens were giving them. They stopped when they came to the entrance to the Emerald City Palace.

* * *

"This costume itches!" Romy complained as the Munchkin group walked down the emerald streets.

"I think I'm getting a rash!" Emma complained.

"TMI!" said Max.

"Come on, we need to focus on finding the Southstairs," Derek said, tugging at his costume neck.

"Um guys…" Stephanie said.

"It can't be far," Willemijn said, ignoring Stephanie.

"Guys…" Stephanie tried again.

"Where could it be?" Aaron asked.

"GUYS!" Stephanie shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone whipped around and looked at her. She pointed above their heads.

"Maybe it's in there," Stephanie said, pointing towards the palace. She saw the Emerald City group walking up to the door and ran to meet them.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nia asked impatiently.

"We have been walking for all of ten minutes. No, we are not there yet," Idina said.

"I'm tired!" complained Alli.

"I'm hungry," complained Kristen.

"I'm tired, hungry, cold, and I lost my Nancy costume!" cried Vanessa. Kerry Ellis gave her a hug.

"Does this help with the cold problem?" she asked with a smile.

"This helps with everything!" Vanessa said as she returned the hug.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that all I had to do was complain and I would get a hug. Oh, this is just – " Taylah stared, but didn't get to finish because Idina wrapped her hands around her.

"Yep, I'm set for life!" Taylah said as she fainted in Idina's arms.

"This is going to be a long trip," Katie Rose said as she helped Idina carry Taylah.

"We're here!" Kristen exclaimed as she pointed to the Emerald City gates. Taylah jumped up and ran in front of the group.

"Wow!" Idina exclaimed as she ran after her. "She's fast!"

The group chased after Taylah, but stopped when they approached a guard.

"State your name and business!" the guard barked at them.

"I'm Kerry and I'm an actress," Kerry said with a smile on her face. The guard gave her a twisted look.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Kristen said as she took the lead. "Hello! My family and I are traveling to the city for a funeral," Kristen said to the guard in a sugarcoated voice. Idina looked like she was going to be sick.

"Please tell me she's not flirting with the guard?" Idina begged.

"I think she is," Taylah said, stepping back.

The guard seemed to be buying it. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please enter and enjoy your stay," the guard said as he opened the gate. Kristen put on her best sad smile. "Thank you," she said before dragging the rest of the group through the gate.

"And that is how you do it!" Kristen said, taking an elaborate bow. Everyone applauded for her and continued into the city. They came across the Emerald City Palace and saw the other two groups there.

"Hey guys!" Vanessa called out to the other groups. They turned around and waved to her.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lindsay.

"Find some way to get in there and save Faith," answered Vanessa.

"And how are we going to do that? Knock on the door and say 'Hi! We are here to break our friend of your prison. Is it okay if we come in?'" Derek asked, which earned him a whack in the arm from Katie Rose.

"There's a side door," Stephanie said, pointing to the door on the side of the building.

"That's a side door?" Nia asked.

"There's always a side door," Stephanie said as she ran to the door.

"Good point," Nia admitted as she followed the rest of the group to the door.

To everyone's surprise, the door was opened. They ran in. What greeted them gave them the shock of their lives. As they turned the corner, they saw Samantha on the ground, being whipped by a guard. There was a woman who looked like a fish standing over her.

"Tell me where she is!" the woman commanded.

"For the fifth and final time, I DON'T KNOW!" Samantha shouted. The whip made contact with Samantha's back.

Vanessa couldn't stand to see her cousin being whipped. She began to run towards her, but was pulled back by Nia.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nia scolded her.

"Saving my cousin! What does it look like?" Vanessa yelled back.

"We can't go out there without getting captured. There has to be a safer way to do this," Kerry pointed out.

Emma ran out. "Um, where are you going?" Idina asked her.

"I have a black belt in karate!"

"They have guns!" Emily protested.

"I. Know. Karate!"

"They. Have. Guns!"

Emma sighed. Although she hated to admit it, she knew that they were right. "Fine! Do you have a better idea?"

Her question was never answered. As soon as she finished speaking, guards snuck up on them. They tried to fight them off. Emma began to kick in mid air and Kristen was screaming in their ears, but nothing worked. They were thrown in a cell together.

Vanessa began to cry. "Don't worry," Lindsay whispered. "We'll find a way to get out of here."

"That's not what I'm upset about!"

"Then what are you upset about?"

"I'm going to miss my performance tomorrow!"

Bonnie stared at her. "Really? We're sitting in a prison cell and that's what you're worried about? A show?"

"Well, if you got poofed to another world when you were in the middle of singing you're favorite song, you would be upset, too!" Vanessa sobbed.

"You know what?" Max said. "We are going to get out of here. I don't care what we do, as long as we get out of here."

"That's the spirit!" Derek said, trying to lighten up the mode.

"So, do we have a plan?" Eden asked.

Samantha was thrown into the cell. Nia and Vanessa rushed to her. Nia held her breath and tried not to faint. Vanessa frantically looked for a pulse.

"Sammy! Sammy! Wake up! Please wake up!" Vanessa was trying hard not to cry. Samantha slowly opened her eyes.

"Nessa?" she asked. Vanessa leaned over to hug her cousin. "Oh, Samantha! What happened?"

"They came to the castle. Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero got away. I don't know where they went. Did you find Faith?" Samantha asked, breathing hard.

"Not yet? Did you see her?"

Samantha shook her head. "They asked me if I knew where she was. I honestly didn't know."

"We'll find both of them. I promise," Emily said, coming closer to the cousins.

* * *

"What have you done to my cousin?" Faith screamed at Morrible.

"Relax. She not dead… yet," Morrible said calmly.

"I swear, when my parents get here, you will be in for it!"

"It? What's 'it'? They are not more powerful than I am. I taught your mother everything that she knows!"

Morrible clapped her hands and Faith became unconscious again.

"Yeah. Sure!" a voice said from behind Morrible. Elphaba and Glinda were standing there.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda, how nice to see you again," Morrible said in a sweet voice.

"Drop the act, you fish!" Elphaba shouted. Her eyes widened when she saw her daughter lying on the ground, not moving.

"Morrible…" Elphaba started.

"Relax, she not dead… yet," Morrible said. Weird, didn't she just say that?

"What do you want?" Glinda asked.

"Revenge! Do you think that I liked being imprisoned by my own student? It not fun, I can tell you that right now!"

"You deserved you…you…" Glinda tried to think of a new insult for Morrible, since 'fish' was being overused. She was interrupted by a scream from Elphaba as she fell to the ground.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted before everything went black.

* * *

Everyone heard the scream from downstairs.

"That's Elphaba. Morrible got her. We need to help!" Romy said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Nia asked, struggling to sit up.

Max took a bobby pin out of her hair. "Watch and learn," she said as she tried to pick the lock. The door opened a few seconds later. "Fifteen seconds. That's a new record."

"You have got to teach me how to do that!" Sara said.

"Anytime. Except now, of course. Let's move!" Max said as she pushed the door opened and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed again.

"Mommy!" Faith screamed.

Morrible crackled and coughed.

"Only Elphaba can crackle like that and make it sound good!" Sara shouted, approaching Morrible from behind.

"Oh, look, a little girl," Morrible taunted. Sara punched Morrible square in the face.

"Ow! It's like I just punched a brick wall," Sara said, shaking her hand.

Elphaba was still lying motionless on the floor. Glinda sank down on her knees in front of her best friend.

"Elphaba!" she shouted, shaking the green witch frantically. Elphaba didn't move. Glinda burst into tears.

"It's done!" Morrible laughed. "I win! All of Oz will be mine!"

"SHUT UP!" Taylah shouted. "Unless you want to keep all of your teeth in your mouth!" Morrible stared her down. "And what is your little princess going to do about it?"

"Princess? Oh, it's on!" Taylah advanced to Morrible. Idina grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Don't kill her yet!" she said. Everyone stared at Idina like she had five heads.

"What?" Nia asked.

Idina pointed to Elphaba, who began to stir. Everyone seemed to relax a little.

"I think Elphaba would like to that," Kristen laughed.

Elphaba groaned in pain and she tried to sit up. "Morrible! I swear, I am going to kill you!"

"Dearie, please, we both know that I am more powerful than you will ever be," Morrible said.

Elphaba grunted as she stood up. Her vision was blurry and she felt sick, but she tried not to show her weakness.

"Get out of here!" Elphaba commanded the group.

"Elphaba, you can't fight her all by yourself!" Eden protested.

"Go! Now!" Elphaba shouted. "Take them out of here!" Elphaba commanded the actors and actresses of Wicked. They grabbed the hands of the teenagers and ran out.

"That's fine. I have no use for them, anyways! I just wanted you," Morrible said through clenched teeth. She sent an invisible force that knocked Elphaba off her feet. Glinda ran to her, but Morrible casted a freezing spell on Glinda before she reached Elphaba. Elphaba screamed in pain.

* * *

Outside, everyone heard Elphaba scream.

"We need to help her!" Nia said, as she tried to twist out of Willemijn's grasp.

"We can't! She told us to go!" Willemijn said as she tightened her grip on Nia's hand.

Emily was also twisting to make Kerry let go of her. Lindsay was holding a kicking and punching Romy over her shoulder.

"There has to be something we can do," Vanessa said, who was the only one that wasn't fighting with a _Wicked_ star.

"What? Please tell me!" begged Lindsay, who didn't like being kicked and punched by a 14 year-old girl.

"I told you, I have a black belt in karate," Emma said.

"And I told you that they have guns and whips!" Emily shouted.

"They're has to be something that we can do," said Derek.

Elphaba let out another scream of pain.

"Elphaba is strong, but at the moment, Morrible is stronger. We need to figure out Morrible's weakness and stop her that way," Eden said.

"What's her weakness?" asked Katie Rose.

"I don't think she has one," Bonnie said doubtfully.

"Wait! I think she does," Nia said, scanning her brain for a reference. "I remember reading somewhere that Morrible has a sister."

"A sister?" Willemijn repeated, loosening her grip.

"Yeah, a sister! If we can find her and make it look like she is in danger, Morrible will loosen up," Nia said, looking very proud of herself.

"It's the best thing we have, so let's try it!" Aaron said as the group ran away from the palace. They were determined to save Elphaba.


	7. Sister and A New Plan

"Morrible has a sister?" Bonnie asked when they were in the woods outside of the Emerald City.

"Yes, she does. We've been through this!" Nia exclaimed.

"Horrible Morrible. Who knew?" Kristen said.

"How are we going to get her?" Idina asked.

"We could drop a house on her!" Vanessa said. Everyone gave her a twisted look. "What?" Vanessa defended herself. "It worked in the musical!"

"And we all know how that turned out, now don't we?" asked Eden.

No one spoke for a moment. They were interrupted when they heard a twig break. They looked up to find themselves surrounded by the Gale Forces.

"Oh, great! This is just what we need right now!" Megan sighed.

"Silence, traitors! Don't move and no one get's hurt!" one of the soldiers shouted at them.

Nia began to pat her pockets. "What are you doing?" Lindsay asked her.

"Looking for my hairbrush!"

"You're what?"

"My hairbrush. I am I the only one who has read books about Oz?" No one answered, so Nia assumed that she was. "Well, it says that when you bring an object into Oz from another world, that object becomes magical."

"Wow, I did not know that," Max said.

The guards began to close in on the group.

"Why are they walking so slowly?" Sara asked.

"Dramatic effect?" Romy answered.

"I said silence!" the guard shouted again.

Nia found her hairbrush. She took it out and held it like a sword. The guards laughed. "Is that a pink hairbrush?" they asked her. Nia's breathing became very hard.

"What were you doing when Lindsay and Willemijn got you?" asked Taylah.

"Brushing my hair and singing," Nia answered.

"So, sing!" Emma encouraged as the guards came closer to them.

Nia began to sing. "Unlimited. Unlimited. Unlimited. Unlimited," she sang. A pink bubble appeared around the group. "I could use a little help here," Nia sang, looking at the Elphaba actresses.

"Unlimited," Idina, Eden, Stephanie, Lindsay, Willemijn and Kerry sang with Nia. Their beautiful voices filled the air. The bubble became like a force field around the group and pushed the guards to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they sang and the guards disappeared. Nia looked like she was going to pass out. Eden put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Nia said to the actresses as they ran out of the forest.

* * *

"So, where does Morrible's sister live?" Emily asked as they kept running through the forest.

"Um… I think she leaves… right here," Nia said as she pointed at a small house.

They slowly peered through the window. They saw a woman that looked Morrible's age. She didn't look like a fish. She actually looked beautiful.

"I don't feel confortable dropping a house on her head. She looks really pretty," Kristen said.

"We're not really going to drop a house on her. We're going to create a rumor that says that she's dead. Morrible will come running and we will have her," Nia explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Taylah asked.

"I have an idea," Emma said, pulling out her sketchbook. She opened it to a clean page, took out her #2 Ticonderoga pencil, and began to write.

"What are you writing?" asked Kerry.

"A note to Morrible. Since we can't drop a house on her sister, we can make it seem like she needs her. Look, it's the best idea we have right now, so if anyone doesn't like it, they can…" Emma started.

"I think that this will work," Sara interrupted her.

_My Dear Sister,_

_I am writing you to tell you that I am ill. Please come to me immediately. I must speak with you before I go._

_Your sister…_

"What's her sister's name?" Emma asked Nia.

"Um…" Nia's brain began to race. "Miera!" Nia exclaimed in triumph.

"Miera Morrible. Wow!" Derek said, shaking his head.

_Miera._

"She'll have to be really stupid in order to come now," Max said.

"Let's hope she is," Emma said as she finished writing the note.

"Miss me?" a voice said from behind them.

"Don't tell me…" Kendra begged. Everyone turned around to see Morrible standing behind them.

"Anybody else got any other bright ideas?" Megan asked.

"Bright ideas?" Bonnie asked. "Bright ideas," she repeated to herself. She whispered something into Nia's ear.

"Are you crazy?" Nia whispered.

"No, are you?" Bonnie retorted.

Nia hissed through her teeth. She held up her brush again. "I really can't do this!" Nia exclaimed, putting the brush down. Morrible's lips curled in an evil smile. Nia sank to her knees.

"I've had quite enough of you interfering with my plans. Surrender now, and no harm will come to your friends," Morrible said, a green ball of energy growing in her hands.

"What have you done with Elphaba and Glinda?" Kerry demanded.

Morrible crackled and a misty image appeared before them. Elphaba and Glinda were lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh no she didn't!" Samantha said under her breath.

"You don't belong here. You know it and I know it. You have nothing left here. Elphaba and Glinda are gone. Surrender now and you can go home in one piece. If you don't, you will never see the light of day again!" Morrible yelled, the ball of energy growing bigger by the second.

"You'll never get away with this!" Nia said, clutching her stomach. Morrible glared at her and she fell to her knees again.

"You are in no position to stop me!" Morrible said. Nia began to cry. Idina and Stephanie ran to her side.

"Will you stop it? She's just a girl!" Lindsay said, stepping forward.

"Well, it seems we have our first victim. Thank you for volunteering!" Morrible said as she threw the green ball of energy at Lindsay.

"NO!" Bonnie, Max, and Vanessa shouted at the same time. The rushed to Lindsay and wrapped their arms around her, like they expected that it would protect her. They felt the impact of the energy hitting them and everything went black.

* * *

"Are we dead yet?" Max asked after a while. Lindsay, Bonnie and Vanessa opened their eyes.

"I don't think so," Bonnie commented.

They released Lindsay and she smiled down at them. "Thank you!" she smiled.

"What happened?" asked Sara.

They turned around. "Nia?" Vanessa asked. They looked around and Nia was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, Emma's sketchbook began to float to them. Emma grabbed it. It opened to a page that had Nia's handwriting on it.

_I'm so sorry I left. I have a plan. It was really dangerous and I have to go alone. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Don't ask me how I know this, but Elphaba and Glinda are still alive. I heard Elphaba speaking to me. Faith is still imprisoned by Morrible. Meet me back at the Emerald City Palace when you read this note. I'll tell you the rest there._

_~Nia_

"That girl is insane. She knows how dangerous Morrible is!" Emily said, reading the note over Emma's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" asked Taylah.

"We have to go after her!" Katie said.

"Morrible made her sick just by glaring at her. I don't even want to think about that would happen if she had to fight her alone. Elphaba and Glinda are still alive, but I doubt that they have the powers to fight right now. I'm with Katie. We need to leave, now!" Aaron said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and traveled back to the palace.

* * *

"Where is she?" Idina asked when they got there.

"She said that she would be here," Eden noted.

"Psssst!" a voice said. Everyone looked around.

"Up here!" the voice said again. They looked up and Nia jumped out of the tree. She looked different. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she managed to get a change of clothes. She was wearing her Wicked T-shirt, short jeans and a black, hooded cloak.

"Where did you get a change of clothes?" Vanessa asked, still in her Quox costume and still upset about missing her Nancy performance.

"That's not the point right now. I'm sorry I worried all of you when I disappeared. I had to leave on my own. But, now that you are all here, I can tell you the rest of the plan," Nia said as she squatted on the ground. Everyone else did the same. Nia pulled out a map of the Southstairs.

"I don't know how I got this map. I guess Elphaba managed to send it to me somehow. Look!" she said, turning the map around so everyone else could see it. "There is a secret entrance and passage way that was created who-knows-when by no one-knows-who. Elphaba and Glinda are here," Nia said, pointing on the map, "and Faith is all the way up here, directly under the throne room. The plan is that we enter the secret way and rescue Elphaba and Glinda first, since we will pass them anyway on our way up to Faith. Once we get Faith, we can't just leave Morrible alone, or else she'll do the exact same thing again, and I really don't like getting kidnapped. No offence," she said, looking at Lindsay and Willemijn, "I really liked the surprise of seeing both of you in my room." Lindsay and Willemijn smiled. "I think that's it," Nia said, rolling up the map again.

"Does anyone else know about this secret entrance?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I don't think so. This map is really old, so I doubt people even remember that it exists. We should be able to get though undetected," Nia explained. "Follow me."

* * *

"This costume is killing me!" complained Megan said as she lifted her dress of the ground to prevent her from tripping over it.

"Right, sorry. We probably should change," Nia said as she took out her hairbrush. She waved it in the air like a wand. There was a flash of light and when is died away, everyone was wearing normal clothing. Vanessa, Max and Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, normal clothing. Finally!" Derek exclaimed as he admired his t-shirt.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and the group continued. The door to the secret entrance was unlocked, which scared a few people in the group. It felt like they were expected to come back.

They made it to Elphaba and Glinda undetected. When they saw them, Elphaba and Glinda looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing back here?" Elphaba asked. "I told Nia that you needed to go back."

"And leave you, Glinda and Faith here in prison. No way!" Sara said, coming closer.

"Do you know where Fiyero is?" Max asked as she attempted to pick the lock with a bobby pin again.

"No, he got away. He could be anywhere by now," Glinda said.

"At least he's not here," Derrick said.

Footsteps were coming towards them. "Hide!" Elphaba said as she and Glinda retreated into the shadows of the cell.

The group ran into a corner to hide. They were hidden from sight, but could still see what was going on. Morrible was coming up to the cells. She opened the bars and dragged Elphaba and Glinda out of the cell.

"I know that your friends are still here. I can still sense their presence in Oz. Where are they?" Morrible demanded.

"They're not here," Elphaba lied.

"You're lying!" Morrible hissed. She grabbed Elphaba by her hair and Idina covered Taylah's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"She's not lying. Elphaba told them to leave and they did," Glinda protested.

Morrible released Elphaba and pulled something out of the lock. It was Max's bobby pin.

"I'm such an idiot," Max whispered, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"If they are not here, than what is this?" Morrible questioned.

"A hair pin! What does it look like?" Glinda retorted.

"It looks like someone was trying to pick the lock. And I know that you are not smart enough to have figured that out all by yourself."

"Hey!" Glinda yelled.

"Show yourselves!" Morrible commanded. The group stood still. You could hear a pin drop.

"Find those little brats and bring them to me!" Morrible commanded the guards who were with her. The guards saluted her and walked away.

"Change of plans," Nia whispered. "We are going to get Faith first and come back for Elphaba and Glinda." Nia led the group up a spiral staircase the led to Faith's prison cell. When they got there, they had the shock of their lives. There was a hole in the cell and Faith was gone.


	8. Extra Help

"Where'd she go?" Romy exclaimed.

"She escaped!" Willemijn answered.

"Is that good or bad?" Kendra asked.

"If Morrible catches her, it's bad. Very, very bad," Nia said, pacing. "You don't happen to have another hair pin, do you?" she asked Max.

Max felt around in her hair and pulled out another pin and handed it to Nia. After what happened downstairs, she thought that it would be best to let Nia unlock the door.

It opened very easily and they slipped in. Lindsay found a note on the floor.

"Faith wrote a note," she said as she began to read the note out loud.

_Hi guys,_

_If you are reading this note, it means that I have escaped. I'm fine. I'm with my dad in some sort of castle. I can't tell you exactly where, for fear that this note get's into the wrong hands, but I'm sure that you will find us. I don't know what happened. One minute I am pacing, and the next, I felt a surge of energy building up inside of me. Then there is a hole in the wall and I climbed out. I'm going to do all that I can to help you rescue my mother and Glinda._

_Ozspeed,_

_Faith_

"At least we know she's okay," Vanessa said, taking the note from Lindsay.

"And we know that she is with Fiyero," Sara added.

"And I think we all know what castle she is talking about," Willemijn added.

"Let's get out of here before those guards find us," Alli said, walking out.

"We can't just leave. We need to rescue Elphaba and Glinda," Emma said, pulling Alli back inside the cell.

"Anyone have a plan?" Idina asked. Everyone looked at Nia.

"Don't look at me. I came up with the last plan. Someone else needs to do it!" Nia said, crossing her arms.

"We could… we could…" Emily started.

"We could break Elphaba and Glinda out of jail!" Eden exclaimed, looking very proud of herself.

"And how, exactly, are we going to do that?" Norbert asked.

"Um…maybe… Hey, someone else needs to bring something to the party!" Eden said, looking around to see who would speak next.

"Hairbrush?" Kyle asked, looking back at Nia.

"Yeah, that right! Take advantage of my magical hairbrush. Didn't anyone else bring something here, besides Emma and her sketchbook?" Emma hugged her sketchbook close to her chest.

"No, sorry," Everyone said at the same time.

"Fine, let's go!" Nia said, pulling out her hairbrush and leading the group back down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry!" Glinda said, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed.

"No, Glinda, it's not your fault. We will find someway to get out of here," Elphaba said, pacing.

"We're back," Taylah said as they ran up to the cell.

"Thank Oz!" Glinda muttered as she stood up.

"We're going to break you out!" Stephanie said as Nia tried to use the hairbrush to break the bars.

"I don't think that's going to work," Elphaba said dryly.

"Why not?" Nia said, slapping the brush against her leg, wondering why it wasn't working.

"Morrible casted an anti-magic spell on the cell. Believe me, I've tried to use magic to get out of here. It's not working."

"Of course she did!" Nia muttered. She believe what Elphaba was saying was true, she just couldn't believe that Morrible was one step ahead of them.

"I'm out of pins!" Max whispered.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a deep, male voice said from behind them.

* * *

The group turned around to see who spoke to them. Emma and Samantha began to shake like a cell phone. The man was wearing a tan coat, glasses and a top hat. He took off his hat and bowed to us.

"Please allow me to introduce myself," the man said, coming closer to everyone.

"Don't come any closer!" Elphaba shouted.

"Elphaba, I don't want to harm you," the man said calmly.

"You're lying! All you ever do is lie! And you have harmed me! You ruined my life!" Elphaba yelled.

"Elphaba, please, listen to me. I want to help you. Please, trust me," the man begged.

"Never!" Elphaba roared. She sank to her knees. "I trusted you back then, and look where it got me!"

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry!" the man said, stepping closer to Elphaba.

Elphaba's eyes were filled with rage. If she could use her magic, Samantha was sure that she would blast the man to kingdom come.

"Are you the Wizard?" Romy asked the man.

He turned around to face her. "Well… I was, anyway."

"Wait, if that's true, than how are you back here?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," the Wizard said, turning back to Elphaba.

Elphaba was crying in Glinda's arms and refused to look up at the Wizard.

"How do you expect to help us?" Glinda asked through clenched teeth, rubbing Elphaba's back.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that Morrible has gone too far and…"

"She went too far when she made me the Wicked Witch of the West!" Elphaba interrupted, not looking up.

"Right. That. Anyway, we need to stop her and I want to help," the Wizard said.

"How?" Glinda asked again

"I told you. I DON'T KNOW!" the Wizard shouted, causing Elphaba to hold on to Glinda tighter.

"Sorry," the Wizard apologized, lowing his voice. "But, I really want to help. In any way I can."

"Fine. You can help us. But, let me say this, if you take one step out of line, you will regret it!" Nia threatened.

"Got it!" the Wizard agreed.

"Good!" Nia said as she turned to face Elphaba and Glinda. "Do you know who has the keys?"

"A guard. I think he's new. He should be back right about," footsteps, "now," Glinda said as she pulled Elphaba into the shadows of the cell.

"There's nowhere to hide," Willemijn said as the footsteps grew louder.

The guard appeared. Everyone saw that he was wearing a ring of keys around his belt. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

"Captain, I found them! They're here! Captain!" the guard shouted. Lindsay, Taylah and Derek ran to him and pinned him on the ground. Derek covered his mouth while Lindsay grabbed the keys from him.

"We're going to need to borrow these," Lindsay said as she twirled the keys around her finger.

"Captain!" the guard shouted again, but it sounded muffled.

"Thank you!" Taylah said as she ran back to the cell with Lindsay. Derek stayed with the guard.

"Which key is it?" Lindsay asked frantically.

"Try all of them!" Stephanie said.

Lindsay tried about three of the keys when they heard more footsteps. It sounded like a stampede of elephants.

"Why do we always run into guards?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmmmm…. I don't know… maybe because we are trying to break Oz's Most Wanted out of prison!" Max retorted.

Lindsay finally found the right key and unlocked the door. Elphaba and Glinda stepped out.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily exclaimed. Since they now saw Elphaba and Glinda in the light, they saw bruises on their skin.

Vanessa covered her mouth and Emma buried her face in Stephanie's shoulder. Elphaba looked down, noticed the bruises, probably for the first time, and sighed.

"Let's get out of here," she said as she grabbed Glinda and ran down the stairs. Everyone else followed her.

* * *

Once everyone was a safe distance from the Emerald City, they stopped to catch their breath. Elphaba looked up and scanned the group for her daughter.

"Where's Faith?" she asked when she didn't see her.

"Yeah, about that, she's…" Aaron started.

"She's back at Kiamo Ko with Fiyero. Oh my gosh, that rhymes. Ko, Fiyero!" Emma looked very pleased with the rhyme she just created. Emily slapped her forehead with her hand.

"We need to stop Morrible. And fast!" Nia said.

"She knows where Kiamo Ko is, she could go back there and find Fiyero and Faith again," Samantha noted.

"We need to act fast," the Wizard interjected. Elphaba gave him her best death glare. "Oh, you're still here," she said sassily.

"Elphaba, I'm only trying to help," the Wizard defended himself.

"Fine. You can help. But I'm not just going to openly trust you again!" Elphaba said as she started to pace.


	9. Elphaba's Fight

"How are we going to stop Morrible?" Elphaba asked while she was still pacing.

"We could drop a house on her sister," Willemijn suggested. Elphaba glared at her.

"I thought we ruled out that idea?" said Romy.

"We did!" commented Nia.

"Her sister is really beautiful. It would make sense of one was beautiful and the other was a fish," Glinda said.

"We really need to come up with a new insult for her. 'Fish' is really overused," Max said. "I should know."

"You're right. How about 'carp'?" asked Bonnie.

"A carp is a fish," Idina said dryly.

"Oh…" Bonnie developed a great interest in her Converse sneakers.

"Nicknames aside, how are we going to stop her?" Sara asked.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Stephanie spoke up. "Well, there's only one way to permanently get rid of a person."

"How?" asked Megan.

Stephanie gave her a look and Megan's mouth dropped open. "We can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Do what?" asked Emily.

"Kill her!"

"Why not?"

"It's… inhumane!"

"She's not a human!" Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"Well maybe we could…hey, where's the Wizard?" asked Idina, turning around.

Elphaba's eyes widened. She looked around frantically.

"I have you now!" the Wizard said.

"Where is he?" Derek asked, looking around.

"In the tree!" Kristen said, pointing.

The Wizard was holding a knife in his hands.

"Did he always have that knife?" asked Samantha.

"That doesn't matter. The point is that he has it now!" Nia said, stepping closer to Elphaba.

"I knew it! I knew that he couldn't be trusted. People can't change," Elphaba said, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry, Elphaba," Nia said in a soft, comforting voice. She pulled Elphaba in for a hug. Elphaba's head shot up when she heard Nia scream in pain.

Nia looked over Elphaba's head, as if in a trance. She slowly closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"NO!" everyone shouted at the same time. They looked to the sky and saw Morrible coming towards them.

"What have you done?!" Max asked.

"I warned you what would happen to you if you interfered with my plans. Death!" snarled Morrible. Elphaba was holding a limp Nia in her arms. She was rocking her back and forth, like she was a sleeping child.

"You won't get away with this!" Elphaba hissed through her teeth.

"Dearie, please, I just did!" Morrible crackled.

Elphaba picked up Nia and handed her to Stephanie and Derrick. "Leave here," Elphaba commanded them.

"Elphaba…" Stephanie started.

"Leave. Please. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Everyone could hear the defeat in Elphaba's voice.

"Elphie, we can't give up," Glinda said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm not. This is my fight. I have to do this alone."

"Elphie! No!" Glinda whispered.

"I'm sorry! But, I really need to do this alone," Elphaba said sadly. She gave Glinda one last hug, summoned her energy and floated up to Morrible.

"You want a fight. You're going to get a fight," Elphaba hissed.

"Fine by me. You know I'm more powerful than you are!" Morrible said.

Elphaba took a deep breath and chanted a spell under her breath. Morrible also began chanting. Everyone saw a green flash of light in the sky. It was soon met with a flash of red light. They soon saw Elphaba flying backwards. When Elphaba looked at them, they saw the worry in her eyes for Nia. "Leave!" she shouted at them. They started to get up with Nia groaned. They looked down and saw her slowly open her eyes. "Nia!" they all exclaimed.

"What happened?" Nia asked. They were about to explain when she stopped them. "Never mind! I figured it out," she said when she saw Elphaba fighting Morrible. Suddenly, there was another flash of light. It wasn't green, it wasn't red, it wasn't pink; it was yellow.

"Who's magic is yellow?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know," Willemijn answered.

"Wait! Faith!" Emma realized.

"You really think it's her?" Lindsay asked.

"Who else could it be?" Max asked.

The yellow beam of light attacked Morrible from behind and Morrible fell out of the sky. She landed on the ground of _thud_. She looked up and saw that Nia was alive. "Take care of them!" the yelled at the Wizard. Up until that moment, everyone forgot that the Wizard was there. When the Wizard slowly walked towards them, everyone gathered around Nia, knowing that she would be his main target. His held up his knife when she was hit in the head with someone's feet. Fiyero swung in on a vine.

"Now, that's how you make an entrance!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Fiyero said, taking a bow.

"We need to help Elphaba!" Nia said, trying to sit up, but Idina and Eden pushed her back down. "We can help. You, on the other hand, need to stay here."

"But..." Nia protested.

"No buts! Stay here!" Idina commanded her. Nia slumped back down, unhappy that she couldn't help fight. "Wait!" she called after the group as the ran away. She carefully pulled out her hairbrush and gave it to Lindsay. "If I can't help, then you can take my hairbrush. You never know when it might come in handy," Nia managed to smile.

"Thank you!" Lindsay said as she gave her a final hug. "Fiyero, can you stay with Nia?" Megan asked him.

"Sure!" Fiyero volunteered.

"Great!" Kendra said as they ran off.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Kristen asked, panting.

"We need to think of something!" Bonnie huffed. There was another flash of red light. "And fast!"

Lindsay pulled out Nia's hairbrush. She pointed it at Morrible, who was moving across the sky.

"How does Nia work this thing?" she asked, slapping the hairbrush against her leg.

"I think she just think of what she wants the brush to do and it does it," Derek suggested.

"Elphaba!" Taylah called up to her. "Make Morrible stay still. We have an idea!"

Not knowing if Elphaba heard her or not, Lindsay tried to point the brush at Morrible.

Elphaba pulled all of her strength together and send Morrible flying out of the sky. She landed on the ground with a thud. Lindsay immediately zapped Morrible with the brush. There was a blinding light and when it does away, Morrible was lying on the ground, motionless.

"Did you...?" Kyle asked slowly.

"Uh... I don't know! I wasn't thinking!" Lindsay said.

"Faith?" Samantha called.

"Yes?" a small voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see a ten-year-old girl standing behind them.

"Faith!" Vanessa and Samantha said together. They ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Where's Mama?" Faith asked, releasing her best friends.

Elphaba landed on the ground with a loud bang. Everyone whipped around and saw her on the floor. Samantha, Max and Faith ran to her.

"Mama?" Faith asked.

"Elphaba!" Samantha called, shaking Elphaba awake.

"We need to get her back to the castle and fast!" Derrick said as he gently lifted Elphaba off of the floor.

"Where are Fiyero and Nia?" Kendra asked.

"Here we are!" Fiyero called. Nia was walking beside him. One of Fiyero's arms was wrapped around her waist, helping her walk. She looked tired, but she was smiling. "What happened to Elphaba?" he asked when he saw his wife motionless in Derrick's arms.

"She's alive. But barely. We need to get back to the castle. And fast!" Derrick said, urgency filling his voice.

"Elphaba is the only one that has magic strong enough to transport all of us at the same time back to Kiamo Ko," Fiyero said. "Faith is still very young and Nia also needs medical attention. It's also a very long walk. It will take at least a week."

"I can do it!" Nia said, struggling out of Fiyero's grasp.

"Nia, you are still very weak," Fiyero protested.

"It's the only choice we have," she said, reaching to take her brush from Lindsay.

"Nia, I think that Fiyero is right," Lindsay said, still holding the brush.

"We can't walk and Faith's magic isn't fully developed yet. What other choice do we have?" Nia asked, still reaching for her hairbrush.

Lindsay eventually have in and gave Nia the brush. Nia held the brush over her head and waved it in a circle. A few seconds later, they all found themselves in the living room of the castle. Nia fell to her knees as Derrick and Fiyero rushed Elphaba into the bedroom.

"Uh oh! I just remembered that we forgot something!" Romy said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The Wizard is still out there."


	10. Animals

"I can't believe that we forgot about the Wizard!" Alli exclaimed.

"This is just great!" Stephanie said sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Taylah asked.

Everyone was interrupted by a quiet moan. They looked down and saw Nia, clutching her stomach. She was on her knees and breathing hard.

"Nia!" Samantha said, rushing to her friend.

"I'm… fine," Nia said, hissing at the pain she was feeling.

"You're not!" Samantha said, wiping the tears from her face. Nia's eyes began to close, but a slap across the face snapped them back open again.

"Sam, I'm so tired," Nia complained.

"I'm not going to let you die!" Samantha said. "First of all, your parents would kill me. Secondly, you're one of my best friends!" Nia smiled at this.

"What are we going to do about Nia?" Megan asked. Aaron picked up the injured teenager and carried her up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later. "Nia is asleep in the bed. I'm worried about her. And Elphaba."

"We need to think of something," Idina said as she started to pace.

"And the Wizard. What are we going to do about him?" Romy asked

"The same thing Lindsay did to Morrible," Bonnie answered.

"I don't know what I did to her! She could still be alive for all we know!" Lindsay said in a panicked voice.

"Okay, before we go assuming the worst, let's just focus on helping Nia and Mama. We can focus on everything else later," Faith said.

They were interrupted by a silent cry coming from upstairs. "That sounds like Elphaba," Fiyero said as he and Glinda ran up the stairs. When they opened the door, they found Elphaba sitting up, crying into her pillow.

"Elphie, what's the matter?" Glinda asked, slipping her hand into Elphaba's.

"Nia's dead. And it's my fault," Elphaba sobbed.

"Elphie, no! It's not your fault," Glinda said, pulling Elphaba into a hug.

"And she's not dead," Fiyero added. Elphaba stopped crying. "She's not?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"No, she's just sleeping in the other room."

Elphaba let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Is she alright?" A scream from Nia's room answered Elphaba's question. Glinda ran out of the room.

"Nia's what's wrong?" Glinda asked as she ran in.

"It hurts!" Nia yelled.

"What hurts?" Glinda asked.

"Everything!" Nia said, sinking back down into the pillows. Glinda held her hand and muttered a healing spell. "Feel better?" Glinda asked when she finished. Nia nodded. "Thank you," she whispered as she fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, while everyone was at breakfast, Elphaba came down the stairs. Everyone was surprised to see Elphaba up and walking so soon after everything that had happened.

"Good morning, Fae!" Fiyero greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Good morning, Yero," Elphaba said as she sat down next to her daughter, who engulfed her mother in a hug. Everyone was quiet until a small voice interrupted them. "Hi," she said.

Everyone turned around to see Nia standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the door and clutching her stomach with one hand, but she was smiling. Sam got up and gently wrapped her arms around Nia. "We were so worried about you," Samantha whispered.

"I'm fine," Nia said.

"Are you hungry?" Fiyero asked her. Nia shook her head. "I think I'll go and take a nap." Nia left the room.

"She looks so weak," Elphaba said, looking down at her plate.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to get some rest," Glinda said as she got up and collected the plates. Nia screamed from the other room. She ran in, her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"The Wizard's back!" Nia said in a soft whisper.

"What?" Elphaba asked, standing up.

"He's back. I had a vision," Nia whispered.

"You had a bad dream," Fiyero said in a comforting way.

"No, Fiyero, it was a vision. He's back, and he's coming here!" Nia said. She looked like she was about to faint. Elphaba ran to her side.

"What are we going to do?" Willemijn asked. Everyone looked at her. She was the millionth person to ask that question.

"We need to stop them," Glinda said, huffing and puffing.

"But how?" Lindsay asked.

"Nia, do you know anything about Morrible?" Elphaba asked the teenager.

Nia slowly looked up into Elphaba's eyes. "She's gone. She's not going to bother us anymore."

"She's dead?" Lindsay asked, biting her fingernails.

"I don't know. She could be. She's just gone. You know that feeling you get when you know that people are there?" Nia asked Elphaba. Elphaba nodded and Nia continued. "That's the feeling I have. I don't feel anything, so Morrible's gone. The Wizard on the other hand," Nia closed her eyes, "that's a different story. His force is strong. Elphaba, you won't be able to fight him alone."

"I can handle the Wizard," Elphaba hissed.

"No, Elphaba, you won't be able to. Trust me, you are going to need some help."

"Who else could help us?" Eden asked.

"Animals," Elphaba whispered.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Animals. They can help us." Elphaba said in delight.

"How can animals help us?" Romy asked.

"Not animals. Animals! Animals that can speak." Elphaba explained.

"Okay…" Eden said slowly, still not getting what Elphaba was trying to say.

"You don't understand, do you?" Elphaba asked, looking around. She was met with confused from the whole room. Elphaba sighed and began to explain her plan.

"So all we have to do is find some talking Animals. This should be easy," Derrick said, which earned him a slap on the arm from Kerry.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a raspy voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see a Goat standing there.

"Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked, slowly approaching the Goat. "Hello, Miss Elphabaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dr. Dillamond said as the green witch engulfed him in a hug.

"But, how are you here?" Elphaba asked as she released her old collage professor.

"I don't know. I had a dream that you were in trouble and I knew where to find you," Dr. Dillamond answered.

"Wonderful! Now we need to get an army of Animals!" Max exclaimed.

"Where are the rest of the Animals?" Elphaba asked as she offered a seat to Dr. Dillamond.

"They are living in a small town in just outside of Oz. About a day's walk from here," Dr. Dillamond answered.

"We can walk there," Faith said, looking from her mother to Nia. They both nodded.

"Well, we can leave… wait, does anyone hear that?" Taylah asked.

"Hear what?' Kerry asked.

"That!" Taylah said, staring directly in front of her.

"What do you hear?" Elphaba asked, her voice rising with every word she spoke.

Taylah ran to the window. A small scream escaped her lips when she saw who was outside the castle. "Um, you guys may want to come and see this," she said, motioning for everyone to come to the window. Outside, there was a mob or people with pitchforks, torches, gun, everything an angry mob would need.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is very, very bad!" Kerry said, shaking.

"There has to be someway we can sneak out!" Romy said, looking around frantically.

"There!" Sara exclaimed, pointing to a door. She gingerly opened it and it led to a staircase.

"Those stairs lead to a secret entrance. We can leave, get the Animals and come back here to defeat the Wizard!" Fiyero said as he grabbed the hands of his wife and Nia and the group ran for the staircase. They had just closed the door when they heard the doors of the front of the castle break open.

* * *

"It smells down here!" Glinda complained.

"What did you expect? It's a hidden staircase!" Sara retorted.

"It smells like someone died in here!" Glinda hissed. She immediately felt a hand on her mouth and knew that it was Elphaba's.

"Shhhh!" Elphaba commanded the blonde.

"Sorry," Glinda muttered.

"Fiyero, how are we going to get out of here?" Nia asked, out of breath.

"We're almost there," Fiyero said as he lit a lamp.

The group kept walking for a few minutes until they saw a light at the end of a tunnel.

"There it is!" Taylah said as she ran towards the light.

The group emerged from the tunnels and into the sunlight. Nia buried her face in Elphaba's dress to shield her eyes. They were finally out of the tunnel. Next stop, finding the Animals.


	11. The Last Battle

"We've been walking forever!" Vanessa complained.

"We've been walking for ten minutes!" Sara growled.

"We're almost there," Dr. Dillamond announced, leading the group. Soon, they came across a small village with Animals living there. As soon as they entered the village, time seemed to have stopped.

"Humans!" an Antelope shouted.

"Why have you brought them here?" a Deer added.

"People!" Nia shouted, and then realized her mistake. "Animals! We mean you no harm!"

"That's what they all say!" a Bear roared.

Nia stepped back. "Brothers!" Dr. Dillamond announced. "These people mean us no harm! They have come to help us! They are here to ask for our help!"

"Help with what?" the Deer asked.

"Defeating the Wizard!"

"I'm in!" the Deer said, taking out his sword.

"That was quick!" Lindsay commented.

One by one, the Animals slowly began to approach the group. Each one of them was holding a weapon on some sort.

"Now we have an army!" Elphaba exclaimed, delight lighting up her face.

"Now what do we do?" Faith asked.

"We fight!" Taylah said. Her voice didn't sound violent, but scared.

"Fight?" Idina asked.

"They're coming," Taylah said, turning around. Behind her, the angry mob, led by the Wizard himself, was running up towards the group. Elphaba started to visibly shake. "Don't worry, Elphaba. We can stop them," Nia said. A sudden jerk of pain hit her. She clenched her fists and her breathing became rugged. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her and chanted a spell. Nia instantly felt better. "Thank you!" she whispered to Elphaba.

"What are we going to do now?" Vanessa asked.

"Like Taylah said, we fight!" Nia said, pulling out her hairbrush. Elphaba gently put her hand down.

"Nia, let's think about this. Maybe we don't have to fight," Elphaba said calmly. Everyone looked at Elphaba like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Fiyero asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"No, but I do have a plan," Elphaba whispered, a wicked grin appearing on her face.

"We have you now, Witch!" the Wizard snarled.

"What a surprise!" Kristen said sarcastically.

The crowd's eyes were filled with anger, determined to get rid of the emerald witch for good. Nia was still clutching her hairbrush, ready to fight just in case Elphaba needed them. Elphaba took an elegant step towards the crowd.

"Congratulations, everyone! You have found the Wicked Witch of the West and her army," Elphaba said, a smiling appearing on her lips.

"Save it, Witch!" the Wizard snarled. Elphaba stopped, gazing into the Wizard's eyes. They weren't his normal blue color. They were red. Blood red.

"Of course," Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"What? What is it?" Glinda asked.

"He's being controlled," Elphaba whispered, stepping back towards the group.

"Controlled? By who?" Samantha asked.

"Morrible!"

"Morrible?" everyone repeated in confusion and shock.

"Yes. Who else would be doing this?"

"Good point," said Eden.

"Okay. That takes care of one problem. The Wizard is not doing this voluntarily. Now, how do we stop him?" Emma asked.

"We need to think fast!" Taylah shouted as the Wizard and the mob began to close in on them.

"There's only one way to free someone from a spell like this one," Elphaba said, lowering her head.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

Elphaba bit her lip. "We can't do that!" Megan protested.

"He's a human!" Romy argued.

"It's inhumane!"

"That's what you said about Morrible!"

"I thought she was dead?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know if she's dead or not. I'm so confused," Nia said, clutching her hairbrush tighter in her hand.

"If that's the only way, we are going to have to do it. Oz will never have any peace until all evil has been extinguished," Elphaba said, rising to her full height.

"Don't worry, Elphaba! We have your back!" Derek said, wrapping his arm around Elphaba. Elphaba flashed him a grateful smile and turned her attention back to the Wizard.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered as she began chanting a spell.

* * *

"Derek, get away!" Lindsay yelled, pulling Derek away from Elphaba. And just in time too. A wave of green energy shot out from Elphaba's fingertips. Its destination; the Wizard. At first the Wizard just laughed, but as his angry mob began to run away, afraid of the rage of the Witch, his eyes filled with worry. By the time he saw the rush of green energy heading straight for his chest, it was too late. It hit him, sending him flying backwards. When the smoke cleared, the Wizard was lying motionless on the ground. Elphaba ran to him. He was still alive, but he was barely breathing. When Elphaba looked into his eyes, the red was gone. His eyes were back to their normal sky-blue shade.

"Elphaba… please!" he begged. Tears began to fill Elphaba's eyes. True, she thought that the Wizard was a low-down, cold-hearted, evil man, but he was still human. Elphaba wasn't the type of person to voluntarily kill someone. She was doing it in self-defense. She slowly nodded and placed a green hand on his heaving chest.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized before chanting a different spell. The Wizard's chest stop moving. He was gone. Then, Elphaba broke down into a fit of sobs. Glinda and Fiyero ran to her.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda said, wrapping her hands around Elphaba's neck.

"It's okay, Fae!" Fiyero comforted.

"What happens now?" Elphaba asked, calming down.

"I don't know," Fiyero answered.

"I have an idea!" Glinda said, getting the attention of Elphaba and Fiyero.

* * *

"You want me to co-rule Oz with you?" Elphaba asked when everyone was safely back at Kiamo Ko.

"Yes, think of it. You will be safe here. You, Fiyero and Faith. I can't part with you again, Elphie!" Glinda pouted.

"I don't know, Glinda. I don't think that I would be a very good ruler," Elphaba protested.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer!" Glinda said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"How will the rest of Oz take this?"

"They will have to accept it. I'm Glinda the Good and what I say, goes!"

"You go girl!" Kendra chirped, giving Glinda a high five.

"Okay," Elphaba gave in, earning her a giant hug from Glinda.

"Glinda… can't breathe… need air!" Elphaba gasped.

"Sorry, Elphie. I'm just so excited!" Glinda squealed, jumping up and down. Elphaba smiled and looked at Fiyero.

"It might be better this way," Fiyero said, looking back at Elphaba. "Faith can grow up here and we can live safely."

"I like that idea," Faith said, jumping into her mother's arms.

"We're staying!" Elphaba announced.

"What about us?" Bonnie asked.

"You," Elphaba said with a smile, "are going back home."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final chapter. Thank you all for all of your love and support!**


	12. Going Home

"But, I don't wanna go home!" Emma cried.

" Me neither!" Nia said, blinking back tears.

"It's for the best, girls. You need to go back to your world and Fiyero, Faith and I have to stay here," Elphaba calmly explained.

"Wait, that means no more Oz, to more Elphaba, and no more Idina and Kristen!" Taylah sobbed, running up to Idina and giving her a hug. "I" sob "will" sniff "miss you" bawl "so" sob-sob "much!"

"We'll miss you, too!" Idina said, hugging the fangirl back.

"Is this goodbye?" Max asked.

"No, it's not goodbye. But, it's more like, so long," Elphaba said, her voice sounding like she was singing.

"Even though I want to go back, I will really miss all of you!" Vanessa cried.

"This has been a really fun adventure!" Stephanie chirped. Willemijn nodded in agreement.

"I've had a ball!" Romy exclaimed.

After everyone received their goodbye hugs and autographs, they all gathered around Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero and Faith to say goodbye to them.

"We're going to miss you most of all!" Bonnie said, wrapping her arms around the green witch.

"We're going to miss you, too!" Faith said, giving Samantha a hug.

"It's time to go," Elphaba said sadly as she got the Grimmerie from her bookshelf. She began chanting when a green mist filled the room.

"Goodbye!" Faith shouted as everyone vanished.

* * *

Emma woke up sitting at her desk.

"Weird," she said. "Wasn't I just…?" She immediately grabbed her sketchbook and skimmed through it. Her drawing of Stephanie J. Block as Elphaba was gone. She smiled as she returned to drawing.

* * *

Nia found herself sitting on the floor of her room.

"Nia! Hurry up, or you will be late for school!" her mother called.

"What?" Nia whispered.

"Nia!" her mother called again. This time, she came in the room. "Nia! Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Mom! You will never believe what just happened!" Nia exclaimed.

"What was that?"

"I was in Oz!"

"Nia, I know that you are obsessed with Wicked, but you really need to stop daydreaming! Come on!"

* * *

Taylah woke up to a start. She was still wearing the clothes she was wearing before she was transported to Oz. She slowly got out of bed.

"Was all of this a dream?" she asked herself. "It felt so real!"

* * *

"Max! Max! Max!" A male voice called. Max looked up from her computer to see her father standing in the doorway of her room.

"Dad! I just met Idina Menzel!" Max exclaimed, running to her father to give him a hug.

"Who?" her father asked, confused.

"Dad! Idina Menzel. I-D-I-N-A M-E-N-Z-E-L! I met her in Oz!"

"Right," her dad said slowly. "Sure you did!"

* * *

Emily found herself back in her room, looking up at her poster. She slowly turned her head to the right, thinking that she saw something move. She shook her head and turned to walk out of her room when…

"Pssssst!"

Emily turned around, but didn't see anyone. "Over here!" the voice said again. Emily slowly approached her poster again. "Katie? Derek?" she asked, looking at her poster. Katie raised one hand to wave at her and Derek winked. Emily squealed and ran out of her room to tell her parents what happened.

* * *

Sara was transported back to the streets of New York City. She immediately ran inside of the Gershwin Theatre and bought tickets to the 7:00pm showing of Wicked.

* * *

"Okay, so you were right! Derrick Williams really did take my on an adventure," Bonnie said to her Rachel Tucker poster.

Poster Rachel Tucker laughed. "I told you!"

Bonnie glared at her. "Well, the way you put it, it made it sound like a bad, scary thing!"

"Well, in my defense, I didn't know what the outcome would be!" Poster Rachel Tucker defended herself.

"Bonnie, who are you talking to?" Bonnie's mother called from down the hall.

"Um… my Rachel Tucker Poster," Bonnie said casually.

Bonnie's mother didn't respond, so Bonnie thought that she was in the clear. She looked one more time at her poster, expecting Rachel to say something else. But, instead of an animated poster, she found herself staring up at a regular, non-magical poster.

* * *

Romy was sitting on her bed, staring down at her clothes. She was still wearing her soccer uniform. "What is going on?" she asked no one in particular.

"Romy! Come on! We are going to be late for your soccer game!" Romy's mother said, running into her room with about 10 water bottles and some Gold Fish snacks. "Sweet Oz!" Romy said as she ran after her mother and jumped into the car, on her way to her big soccer game.

* * *

Vanessa found herself back on the stage of her school. She had her Nancy costume back, and she was singing the rest of her song.

_What is going on?_ she thought. _Wasn't I just in some weird castle in Oz? But, I'm back at my school. Time seemed to have stopped. I HAVE MY NANCY COSTUME BACK!_ A faint smile appeared across Nancy's face as the crowd gave her a standing ovation.

* * *

Were all of these girls dreaming, or did all of this really happen. The world may never know.

The END!

* * *

**Thank you for all of your love and support that helped move this story along. Don't forget to read and review my other stories! Thank you!**


End file.
